


Hot Mess

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 1: Krodríguez





	

Ver o jovem James bêbedo não era algo fora do normal visto que o colombiano acabava sempre a noite a vomitar. E esta vez não será execeção. Ele passeia pela casa de Cristiano com uma bebida na mão e um sorriso no rosto, saudando todas as pessoas que ele conhece.

O colombiano finalmente se senta na ponta do sofá da sala, já que o resto do mesmo se encontrava ocupado por um casal que parecia estar a comer a cara um do outro. James abana a cabeça, desviando o olhar e ingerindo um pouco da sua bebida.

— James, que bom ver-te! — uma voz alegre fala e quando James olha para cima, ele levanta-se de seguida para abraçar a pessoa que havia acabado de o abordar. — Tens assim tantas saudades minhas? 

James sorri carinhosamente, voltando a levar o copo aos seus lábios e terminando mais uma rodada. À sua frente, Marcelo gargalha assim que repara no estado de James que já está para além de animado.

— Quando é que vais mudar?— o brasileiro suspira mas ainda assim não consegue esconder um sorriso brincalhão.— Não achas que devias voltar para casa?

— Já?— James questiona, erguendo uma das suas sobrancelhas.— Ainda é tão cedo.

— Sim, já.— Marcelo afirma e olha para o ecrã do seu telemóvel rapidamente.— Além disso já são duas da manhã. Queres que te leve a casa?

— Eu estou bem, eu consigo conduzir.— o homem mais novo garante, levantando o dedo indicador.— Não sou um bebé.

— Eu não disse isso, James.— Marcelo fala, sorrindo de lado.— Mas tenho a certeza que é melhor alguém te levar a casa ou ainda adormeces ao volante.

E a verdade é que quando James fica bêbedo ele pode tornar-se na pessoa mais animada e cheia energia de sempre ou então entrar num estado sonolento que o faz parecer um _zombie_.

— _Jamesito_!— Cristiano chama, aparecendo nas costas do jovem colombiano e passando os seus braços sobre os ombros dele.— Olá Marcelo!

— Olá.— Marcelo diz, acenando.— A festa está perto de acabar ou nem por isso?

—   Achas mesmo?— Ronaldo gargalha, apertando ligeiramente o ombro de James com uma das suas mãos.— A noite é uma criança.

Marcelo sorri, abanando a cabeça e repara nos olhar sonolento de James que está obviamente a fazer o máximo de esforço possível para não adormecer. 

— Preciso de levar o James a casa, ele está a tornar-se na bela adormecida.— o brasileiro brinca e aponta para o seu amigo que parecia estar numa outra dimensão.

— Não te preocupes com isso, eu arranjei alguns motoristas para levarem pessoas como o James a casa.— o anfitrião anuncia animado e abana o corpo de James, levando-o a arregalar os olhos.— Podes ficar descansado Marcelo.

Ronaldo segura firmemente o braço de James, guiando-o por entre a multidão até finalmente saírem da casa, recebendo uma rajada de vento fresca no rosto de ambos. À frente da casa estão algumas pessoas a conversar num pequeno grupo e Cristiano aproxima-se.

— Temos aqui uma pessoa que precisa de ser levada para casa.— ele anuncia, passando o seu braço sobre os ombros de James e sorrindo.— O mais rápido possível, por favor.

— Eu posso levá-lo.— um homem de cabelo loiro e olhos incrivelmente azuis oferece-se e é surpreendido quando Cristiano quase empurra James contra o seu corpo.— Qual é a morada dele?

— Pergunta-lhe, eu não faço a mínima ideia.— Cristiano encolhe os ombros.— Eu tenho de voltar para dentro da casa, confio em ti Toni.

James esfrega os seus olhos de modo a conseguir encarar Toni e mostra um pequeno sorriso. O homem loiro guia o colombiano até ao seu carro, tendo o cuidado de não deixar que ele tropece durante o caminho.

— Então...— Toni diz já dentro do carro, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor para encarar James.— Qual é o teu nome?

— _Haaaa... Mez_!— o colombiano prolonga o seu nome, gargalhando por fim e aninhando-se nos bancos traseiros do carro de Toni.— E o teu?

— Sou o Toni.— ele informa, ligando o motor do carro.— Diz-me James, qual é a tua morada?

— James.— o moreno murmura, fechando os olhos.

— Sim, já percebi que esse é o teu nome.— Toni diz, continuando a dirigir.— Mas eu quero saber onde é que moras para te poder levar para casa.

Toni olha para trás, de modo a conseguir observar James e quando repara que ele havia adormecido solta um longo suspiro. Após parar o carro, Toni inclina-se para os bancos traseiros, tentando acordar James.

— James, acorda.— o loiro pede, abanando o braço dele com delicadeza.

**.  .  .  .  .**

A primeira coisa que James faz logo depois de acordar é estender a mão para tirar o seu telemóvel da mesinha de cabeceira e ver as horas. Mas ao invés disso ele apenas sente uma superfície lisa debaixo dos seus dedos.

Ele abre os olhos, analisando todo o lugar que o rodeia e rapidamente se apercebe que não está no seu quarto. Para certificar-se de que tudo não passa de um sonho, James esfrega os seus olhos sucessivas vezes.

— James?— uma voz chama, fazendo o jovem colombiano dirigir a sua atenção para o homem que está parado na entrada do quarto.

O seu cabelo loiro encontra-se cuidadosamente penteado, parecendo até ter mil camadas de laca. A sua beleza é inegável e alguns segundos passam até o cérebro de James começar a processar tudo.

— James! — ele chama de novo, fazendo James encará-lo de olhos arregalados e com as bochechas pintadas de carmim. 

— Eu... _Ah-_ Peço desculpa. — James fala atrapalhadamente enquanto tenta sair da cama, acabando por enrolar o seu pé no lençol e caindo no chão, fazendo figuras ainda piores.

— Estás bem?— Toni pergunta, apressando-se a estender a sua mão para ajudar James a levantar-se.

Assim que finalmente se encontra em pé, minimamente apresentável, James tem finalmente a oportunidade de falar com aquele que supostamente é dono da casa onde ele acordou sem saber como.

— Quem és?— ele pergunta e Toni sorri, deixando-o completamente fascinado com o alinhamento perfeito dos dentes brilhantes do homem loiro.

Se por acaso de alguma maneira James se tivesse envolvido com este homem loiro, o colombiano poderia sem dúvida marcar este como o melhor engate da sua vida. Mas a sua mente não conseguia de nenhuma maneira James e o desconhecido no mesmo cenário, envolvendo romance.

— Toni, um dos motoristas da festa do Cristiano.— ele esclarece e James acaba por se sentir um pouco desiludido.— E tu és o James. Ontem à noite adormeceste no meu carro sem antes me dizeres a tua morada e eu trouxe-te para minha casa. Espero que não te importes.

— Eu é que devia dizer isso!— James exclama.— Tu acolheste um desconhecido em casa. Sabes lá se eu sou um assassino em série.

— Os assassinos não têm cara de cachorrinho.— Toni comenta e o colombiano sente o seu rosto aquecer ligeiramente.— Queres que te leve a casa?

— Se eu te convidasse para tomar um café tu aceitavas?— James pergunta, sorrindo alegremente.

— Muito provavelmente.— o homem loiro profere.

—  Então Toni, queres vir tomar um café comigo?— James convida, sem nunca deixar de sorrir.

— Parece-me uma ótima ideia.— Toni pisca o olho.

Talvez James não tivesse conquistado Toni durante a noite anterior, enquanto estava em estado alcoólico mas o pequeno almoço do dia seguinte foi um grande impulsionador dessa conquista.


End file.
